The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing automated extraction of echocardiograph measurements from medical images.
An echocardiogram, also sometimes referred to as a diagnostic cardiac ultrasound, is a well accepted medical test that uses high frequency sound waves (ultrasound) to generate an image of a patient's heart. The echocardiogram uses the sound waves to create images of the heart's chambers, valves, walls, and blood vessels (aorta, arteries, veins) attached to the heart. During an echocardiogram, a probe, referred to as a transducer, is passed over the patient's chest and is used to produce the sound waves that bounce off the structures of the heart and “echo” back to the probe. The detected “echoes” are converted into digital images that may be viewed on a computer display.
Echocardiograms are used to identify a variety of different heart conditions of patients as well as provide medical personnel information about the structure and functioning of the heart. For example, using an echocardiogram, a medical professional may be able to identify: (1) the size and shape of the heart; (2) the size, thickness, and movement of the heart's walls; (3) movement of the heart; (4) the heart's pumping strength; (5) whether or not the heart valves are working properly; (6) whether or not blood is leaking backwards through the heart valves (regurgitation); (7) whether the heart valves are too narrow (stenosis); (8) whether there is a tumor or infectious grown around the heart valves; (9) problems with the outer lining of the heart (the pericardium); (10) problems with the large blood vessels that enter and leave the heart; (11) blood clots in the chambers of the heart; and (12) abnormal holes between the chambers of the heart.